User talk:Prard'ras'kleoni
Personal info My interests include Redwall, Star Wars, God, family, and escpecially WOLVES! I one day plan on working with wolves in a career. Untill then though my schedule is occupied with reading, homework, school, studying wolves, and playing my Saxophone and Bassoon. For the record, I'm a guy. And my name isn't the same this account either. its normal. not huge and hard to read. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 14:11, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Signiture Yes! I finally figured out how to use the signiture thing! Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 03:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) No problem at all mate ;) Just doin me job. [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 04:39, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ahoy, Matey! I am Shieldmaiden of Holt Riverdale, and welcome to Redwall Abbey! If'n you like fan fic, check out My user page for a list of my personal favorites. I need to add one more- the missing 8 seasons. Anyways, enjoy yer time here, an' if'n ya needs anything, I'm 'ere to help!! (Yes, I talk like Skipper in real life too.) Namarie!!!! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 04:44, 11 January 2009 (UTC) To Sheildmaiden I had no idea how much Redwall fanfiction there was out there! You'd be surprised I've got 2 stories down- One short, another a 3-part saga. And once I finished those, I've more to come! Again, ned any thing, I'm here for ya, matey! Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:15, 11 January 2009 (UTC) So yr a Taggerung fan . . . CHeck out Taggerung Quest- A sequel to Tagg I wrote. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 05:42, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Your sig links don't work for some reason. And, is it a pain to log in? What was your name? Prad'ras'Kleoni or something? I can't see it at the moment, but once I get out of this editing page I will. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Hmmm, I was terribly close though. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:03, 11 January 2009 (UTC) It would be a pain to log in, but I've been using similar usernames to this for so long that it's not that har anymorePrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:13, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Taggarung Quest Amazing! just finished reading it. Better than I could write without heavy inspiration. Loved it! Will there be a sequel to it or is there on already? Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:17, 11 January 2009 (UTC) If you like Deyna a lot, maybe you want like to put a pic of him in your sig. You can put more than one image, but seeing that you've got a big pic(why not make it smaller?) you could probably put another one in before it getss too crowded. How? I dunno, ask Zaran Rhulain. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 06:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Good idea.Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 06:37, 11 January 2009 (UTC) My Fan Fics Maybe you want to read my Fan Fics. If you do, they are: *Elmstripe's Story (completed) *Fan Fiction:Silth, Queen of Marlfoxes Hope ye like 'em. Mauran Axestripe Talk to me!, 07:07, 11 January 2009 (UTC) thanks! I'll read them.Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 14:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Actually, It's not finished yet! Will add more once I get a bit farther on my orginal fan fic. (Don't worry, It won't take forever.) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:00, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to the wiki, Prard'ras'kleoni! I'm Frentiza the ferret, and you can call me..say, a grey character type.In addition to the suggested fan fictions, you can try my story, Fren's Quest. And if you have any questions or suggestions, feel free to write me! Thanks, and I hope you're already enjoying your time on the wiki! ---Just Fren Leave a message! 9:20, 11January 2009 (UTC) P.S. Fellow Deyna Taggerung fan! Sweet. :D thanks, I will!Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 14:03, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Two things ONE, yer links on yer sig don't work. TWO, UPDATE on Taggerung Quest Muahahahahaa! BTW, Are ya a Martin the warrior fan? (book) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Yup, Martin the Warior is one of the books i actually own!(love it) I can't wait to read the update! I'll try to fix the sig links........ Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 00:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think the reason your signature doesn't work is because you have a space after your username both times (in the user page link and talk page link). Just delete the spaces and it should work. -Black Hawk Talk! 01:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) ThanksPrard’ras’kleoni Talk! 01:05, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 13:54, 12 January 2009 (UTC) still working on sig links...Prard’ras’kleoni Talk! 14:00, 12 January 2009 (UTC) just testing linkPrard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:04, 12 January 2009 (UTC) still working on sig link.... :( Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:07, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:12, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:13, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Put your code on my talk page. I would like to see it. :Hollyfire Queen Tsarmina's Lair 21:15, 12 January 2009 (UTC) K Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 21:19, 12 January 2009 (UTC) Fixed it. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! thank you so much, (I appreciate all of you helping me on this) = Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! -Black Hawk Talk! 22:10, 12 January 2009 (UTC) OK, RE- your post on Fireholly's page See the button that has a no sign over a W? That means "no wiki". If'n you want to show yer sig font, a pic name, or anything like that, click that button and type or paste required text in place. It would look like this- Text you don't want affected Get it? I am the Shieldmaid of Redwall Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 21:23, 12 January 2009 (UTC) If'n you have any questions! changed your name????? Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 23:47, 12 January 2009 (UTC) to:everyone! thanks for fixing my sig! ...............the one that's supposed to go to my user page still doesn't work, but at least one does!.....better than i was able to do to it! Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 23:46, 12 January 2009 (UTC) it stopped working again.:( Hmm Sambrook is considered the expert on sigs. you could ask him. Here's a link to his talk page soyou can leave a message: Click here!!! thanks! BTW, I think I've updated Taggerung Quest since you last read it. I'm a bit stuck- what should I do next? !Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 23:52, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I read it more either this morning or last night. Thats west coast time of coarse.... i think that your east coast. right? Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 23:59, 12 January 2009 (UTC) I think that maybe Ruggan Bor and his gang should go to Redwall searching the Taggarung(by the advice of Belladonna and after an epic battle....... do whatever you want with the end! Just a suggestion!Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:02, 13 January 2009 (UTC) funny my clock says 4:03PM but the website says 00:02 yeah east coast. I'm usually on mornings and nights. And yeah, Ruggan's gonna look for that Taggerung. I;m probably gonna have Martin tell Tagg to go find the ure . . . and may have Tagg cacth it himself . . . What d'ya think of Antigra's plan? Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:05, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Nice plot! Antigra sounds familiar, but would you mind reminding me who that is? I know she's not in your short story.....is she a real person?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:13, 13 January 2009 (UTC) it's abot 7:07 PM for c'est moi. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:07, 13 January 2009 (UTC) uhhhh Antigra IS in my story. To refresh yer momory, In Tagerung, she's Gruven's mom, and she wanted her son to be Taggerung. She was slain by Ruggan Bor In my story, her ghost comes to Rillflag in a dream and tllls him to kill the Taggerung because the Taggerung killed his son.Get it? th Taggerung IS his son, and if he kills his son . . . Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 00:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, sorry. I get it. Didn't quite catch the fact that the ghost was her.......sorry :(Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 00:23, 13 January 2009 (UTC) gh Prard'ras'kleoni Talk! 00:40, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Prard'ras'kleoni Sup! 00:42, 13 January 2009 (UTC) fyhhbtyuu Prard'ras'kleoni ’sup! 00:49, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I got the sig link to my user page working now..... :)Prard'ras'kleoni ’sup! 00:54, 13 January 2009 (UTC) This one seems to work. Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] Need anything? 01:20, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks.Prard'ras'kleoni ’sup! 13:10, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 13:11, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Darn... there's also a good pictur of Tagg taking Nimbalo on a ride- remember when they ra from the cave mob and Nimbalo was riding on Tagg's back? Thougt you might want to know about it . . . don by th same person who did th Tagg picture on your usr page Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:22, 13 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah, I kinda suspected that.... Sambrook draw it?Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 13:24, 13 January 2009 (UTC) No, Cybercatmia. I have a link to all her artwork on my user page- thelittle One in brackets, it looks lik ethis: 1 Going to fix that. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 13:29, 13 January 2009 (UTC) ThanksPrard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 14:14, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I think that I might start my own fan fic but it will probably take awhile for me to think of a story line a also to find time to write it around school and homework...... but it'll probably be fun!:) Prard’ras’kleoni 'sup! 14:16, 13 January 2009 (UTC) P.S. I'm not going to use the name of this account as a character in this story because it would sound kinda cheesy to have a long, complicated name from star wars as a name in Redwall.